last window the secret of the broken tv
by barrylawn
Summary: kyle hyde must work quickly because if he doesnt fix the tv in time hell miss his favorite show PINKIE RABBIT, CAN HE DO IT?


LAST WINDOW THE SECRET OF THE BROKEN TV

BY BARRYLAWN

one mornin kyle hyde was readin the newspaper lookin for clients to look for shit

he opened the cover and read the front page and saw the tv timetable

it said he show they were doing on tv all across america right now was pinkie rabbit

"WAAAAT PINKIE RABBIT" shouted kyle

he grab his toothbrush and ran downstares brushing his teet and threw the tootbrush away and he ran into the lobby and grabbed the tv and turned it on

except he wud have but the tv DIDNT TURN ON

"NOOOOOOOOO WORK DAMMIT" shouted kyle kicking the tv "FUCK YOU, I WANNA WATCH PINKIE RABBIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" he screamed at the tv

just then mags came out

"hyde stop screaming like baby or i kick u out"

"MAGS QUICK U GOTTA HELP IM MISSING PINKIE RABBID RIGHT NOW"

"well sorry kyle but i dunt know anythin bout tvs" said mags "get someone to help"

"who can help me" said kile and orange ? appeared "hey mags can u help"

"no" said mags

"dammit" said kile and the ? became white "who can help help HELP" said kyle and he got idea

there was only one man who cud help and dat was his loyal assistant LOUIE NONONO

kyle ran to louies room

"open up nununuuuuu i need ur help" said kyle

"wat is it mah man, i got woman in here to sex with" said luie

"u meen those ugly photos of iris" said kyle "anyyyway i didnt cum here to talk shit bout ur sex life, i need u to fix the tv"

"sorry im a skrub who works at bars, ask someone wiser" said nanano and he left kyle

"ok wiser hmmmm whos wise I KNOW" said kyle

he ran up to franks room

"heyyyyy frank ur wise right"

"HALLO" squawked frank

"yea ok can u fix teh tv?"

"i dunt use tvs i lissen ta raddeo cas im OLD" said frank putting the radio to his ear

"okayy" said hyde "wait i know dylan will do it hes smart"

he went to dylan and he and will were waiting for him

"WE GOT U NOW" yelled dylan and will and they shot lots of bullets and kyle ran awya

"SH-SH-SHIIIIIIIIIIT WILLAN AND DYL ARE POSSESSED LIKE IN DAT ONE MINE SONG VIDEO" kyle screamed running away and hiding behind the plant

"which way did that motherfucker go" said will

"idk we gotta stop him tho" said dylan and they ran upstairs

"shit man i forgot dylan was evil, but who i go to now"

he then spent the day asking everyone if they know tv but noone knew wat he was talking about

it was finally over but he remembered the man in the room across from him

"EY TONY OPEN UP" said hyde

"hi kyle bye kyle" said tony

"OLD IT RIGHT THERE" said kyle and things got scary and shit was gonna happen

"wat ur scary" said tony

"do u no how to fix tvs" said kyle

"n-no" said tony

"HOLD IT" shouted kyle "yes u do"

"why u think that" said tony and the red ? appeared sayin "how do i know that"

"i know because ur the last person so U MUST BE LYING"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed tony runnin away so hyde got his cop gun and ran after him

they ran downstairs and kyle jumped and landed on tony draggin him to the floor and the punch eech other until they heard a noise

they look up and they saw the tv was on

"yea i just turned it on u just cudnt figure out how to do it cause 1980 tvs suk" said mags

"YEEEES" screamed hyde and he ran to watch tv "TIME TO WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOW PINKIE RABBIIIIIT"

just then the doors broke down and dylan was there

"NO! _STOP HIM_!"

he shot at kyle who was runnin to tv but he jump over the bullet so dylan ran to stop him but he tripped over his shoelace

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed dylan and kyle made it to the tv

"pinkie pinkie rabb-it PINK-ie rabb-y-it" he sang (it sounded like the blue badgers song in ace attorney) but then kyle stopped when he realized he was singing to the CREDITS "whu its over WAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he kicked the tv and it fell on its side

"YES" said dylan "thank god, now KILL HIM BEFORE HE WATCHES TOMORROWS EPISODE!"

will grabbed his gun but then the tv turned to news

"borin news" said kyle and he went to turn it off but the guy on tv stopped him

"thanks to everyone on the planet except 2 shit fucks called dylan and will we will be playing pinkie rabbit ALL DAY"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" shouted hyde and everyone in the building ran to watch and sing along with pinkie rabbit

"NO DONT" yelled dylan

but they all sang

"PINKIE PINKIE RABB-IT PINK-Y RABB-Y-IT, PINKIE PINKIE RABB-IT PINKY RABBY-IT-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH IT BURRRRRNS" yelled dylan and the song was so bad it blew his ears up and the explosion killed his brain and the world was saved from dylan the evil man and ALSO they got a hole day of the best show ever pinkie rabbit

THE END


End file.
